Kismet: Interwoven Spirits
by Keeper of the Flame
Summary: I woke up and found out I was reborn as Vivi. Now that I'm in One Piece, let's just hope my way of life does not destroy the plot. Too bad, because I think I jinxed it. / Vivi-centric, Semi AU, OOC


**Yes, I got the whole OC-inside-Canon thing from a KHR, famously known as Reborn!, fanfic named The Truth of the Sky. I suggest you read it and I fell in love with a certain ship bc of it. Yuni x Fran. Crack ship but it was adorbs. Anyways, I hope you would love this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Life Anew**

* * *

Being in a hospital is the worse experience ever. Instead of pondering all the things I will do after I get out of that white prison, I think about what kind of person I would be reborn as when I die. Call me a child, but it was better than facing the reality I was in.

You see, I have a heart disease. When my family found out, they freaked out until I got a nosebleed, literally. They, of course, quickly brought me to the hospital, where I was confined for at least a year.

To be honest, I never really did know what heart disease it was. All I knew was that my body would be turned into ash and/or be eaten by critters ten feet underground. As I said, the belief I would be reincarnated was the one that not only allowed me to deal with the situation better, but also the one that kept me from sinking into a state of depression.

Despite the thought of death lingering within the confines of my mind, the whole gravity of my situation dawned to me. It was because of the sick person next to me died. She wasn't just any sick person. Granny, as I so affectionately called her, was a woman in her last years that no one visited. Sure, her family would drop-by every now and then, but even those were rare. Seeing how lonely she was, I would constantly ask a nurse to put me unto my wheelchair just so I could sit by and tell Granny all the events in my short life, all the while holding her aging hand.

It started as a normal day when I found out though. I woke up feeling refreshed as always, happy to wake up to such a beautiful weather. Oh how I wished I didn't turn my head towards Granny's bed, because I saw it clean and covered with freshly pressed sheets. I wondered why and called for a nurse, whom chose not to say anything but 'she's dead'. I didn't remember anything after the nurse said those words. It was as if everything I did during those months of loneliness were mechanical and of no importance.

It was 3 months later when I finally regained myself. My family, even the relatives I never saw, burst in my room carrying balloons and cake. Naturally, I had asked why and my mother gave me a look before casually saying to make a birthday wish. I was delighted and wished for more happy moments with my family.

It was funny, because those were the last words I uttered before I drew my final breath.

* * *

I opened my eyes, expecting clouds. Yeah, I'm actually good enough to enter heaven, got a problem with that? Anyways, seeing Indian- or is it Arabian? Whatever- ceilings was the last thing I expected. I mean, I died in a hospital and next thing I see is a foreign ceiling. Unless God has this whole Aladdin biz going on, then I do not know what hell is happening.

"She looks like you, Titi!" What the fuck is a Titi?

"Yes, she really does, Cobra! Here, why don't you hold her?" Oh my frickin god, a snake is going to hold me. Somebody save me!

I felt someone squish my chubby sides and sway me around. I swear to whoever is up there to someone save me from this- pause, rewind a bit, stop. Chubby sides?

At the same time, I was lowered down unto a tub of lukewarm water did I see my reflection. My cheeks were puffy, a few blue hair strands lay atop my rather bald head, black orbs stared unto the stranger reflected on the water.

Then I cried. And when I say cried, like how a fucking baby cries. Cause after all, why would I not?

I was reborn in the body of a baby Nefetari Vivi.

Normally, I wouldn't give a fuck. But the situation was anything but normal. I spent the next few moments crying by Titi and Cobra, who are apparently my parents. The weird thing is that I still have memories of my past life. When you are reincarnated, all the memories of your past life would be gone. Chances of being reborn in an already born baby was close to none.

"Vivi, do you want to take a bath now?" A woman's gentle voice cut through my musings. I managed to come up with a sound that signified as a yes.

Soon, my mother lowered me into the still warm water and more than happily gave me my first bath. The bath was relaxing but short, because I fell asleep as soon as Titi finished. The only thing that I remembered hearing was my mom humming a tune that would later become her funeral song.

* * *

**So how's that for the first chapter? I really hope this story would garner a lot of readers! Anyways, ciao for now :3**

**~Kyubiko~**


End file.
